


The Best Way to Apologize

by macaparket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Punishment, Role Playing, Spanking, relationship, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only 50 lines Miss Granger? Tisk, tisk. I had though of you as a much faster writer."  "Sorry sir"   "No need for apology, Miss Granger. But I do believe this punishment isn't good enough... to... teach... you... a lesson!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! Harry Potter is not mine. If it was I'd be out having fun with Alan Rickman somewhere and not studying maths. :)  
> Read and Review pls :)
> 
> 24/11/2011 - Edited by darklotus

"I hate this so fucking much!" shouted Hermione at the top of her lungs.

She was working on a particularly tricky potion and she wasn't making any progress.

" _This is something Severus_ _could have figured out in a matter of seconds_ " she thought, but immediately stopped. " _No, no thinking of him. I have to concentrate._ "

Snape had left the previous morning. They had had a glorious fight and the he stomped out of the house with such fury that she thought he would bring it down. When he didn't come home last night, Hermione cried herself to sleep. She missed him so badly. The fight had been stupid and she regretted what she had said. A life without Severus seemed like endless agony. Only it was not a lifetime. It was only a day without him, although it seemed like much longer.

After a restless night, she woke up covered in sweat. The dreams she'd had made her shiver. Severus gone…. Severus dead…. Severus….. NOOO! She had thought that work would get her mind off things so she had started working on the potion as soon as she got dressed and it was now well past noon.

She immediately stopped her thoughts and looked again at the potion. They had been working on it for months and now it was all up to the final touches. Snape had described her potion making as perfect, but only as long as she used a book. And he was right. Not so good on the intuition front.

"Oh, I need a break" she groaned and got up.

As she left the lab, she noticed a note put up on her bedroom door. Curiously, she stepped closer to the door and took the note. On it she saw Severus' silky handwriting.

" _Meet me today at our spot._

_Wear something nice!_

_Severus_ "

Hermione looked at the note in wonder. How did it get there? As far as she knew he hadn't come home. But Snape was a wizard of extraordinary talent and he must have somehow transported the note here. She read it again and again and even checked it for dark magic. Even though the war was over she still had some fear left as a souvenir. It was all okay and after the initial shock she sighed with relief. He was all well and probably waiting for her at their spot with some wonderful surprise.

Severus loved to make her surprises. He thought that in some way all the things he did proved his love for her. One time he made her put on a blindfold and took her somewhere by Side-Along Apparition. He spoke reassuringly to her with every step they took towards this mysterious destination. With words of love (and of course directions so she wouldn't fall hihi) he took her to the most magical place ever, in the middle of a gorgeous island. She never did find out where on the globe it was. They swam in the sea, made love underneath the stars and took long walks in the comfort of the forest. It was truly magical – and really romantic.

On other occasions he just did the simplest things. Left chocolate on her pillow, made her romantic dinners, took her dancing, or what she loved most, he bought her books. But none of that really mattered to Hermione. She knew he loved her even without his ministrations. And all that mattered to her was him. She thought about all these things while she was preparing for the surprise. She had changed into her best dress, the one he loved the most. He hadn't left an exact time in which she was to Apparate there so she thought she would go there before sunset. To pass the time she sat on the bed and flipped through the pages of the last book he had bought her and slowly began to lose herself in it.

When she finally popped her head up from the book it was nearing sundown. She took her jacket from the hanger and her wand from the dressing table.

"Ok. Time to go" she murmured and tried to concentrate so she wouldn't splinch herself.

A moment later she stood near a river on its brightly lit bank. The burning sunset was just visible through the trees. The water was rumbling down the mountain side and some birds were flying in the air around her. She breathed in deeply and felt the fresh air fill her lungs. It was a nice change from the city dirt. Hermione loved coming here. It was the most beautiful place she had seen. They came here often just to sit by the river, enjoying the view and talking. This place was something special to both of them.

She remembered the first time she came here. It was during the war that she and Harry had settled camp here. Ron had left them a couple of weeks before and they weren't talking much. Harry had gone out to take the first watch and when he got back he'd had Ron with him. At that very moment all of her anger had come up and she started yelling at Ron and punching him. Fortunately Harry had been clever enough to put up a shield charm so she couldn't kill him. After they had explained everything to her she had settled down. The Gryffindor sword was a great treasure and even though she couldn't find out how it had shown up there she was grateful it did.

Yes the Forest of Dean meant a lot to her and after she had found out about Severus' involvement in all of it, it meant even more. Knowing that he had sent the silver doe to them, which even though it showed his eternal love for Harry's mum, had saved their lives and had helped Ron find his way to them. His role was crucial in defeating the Dark Lord, but his actions had also brought about something else. They had made Hermione fall in love with him... and she was grateful.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her that snapped her out of her thoughts. She smiled to herself and slowly turned around. Before her stood Severus, dressed in a suit and looking stunning. Her mouth opened a bit at the sight of him. He knew how much she loved seeing him in suits, it really turned her on. His look was apologetic and she knew just by the sight of him how sorry he felt. She was sorry too and she wanted to tell him that… show him that… She moved towards him but with a gesture of his hand he told her to stay still. Surprised, she stopped. With two long steps he passed the distance between them, put his arms around her and held her like that for some time.

"I'm sorry" he muttered in her ear.

"I'm sorry too, Sev" she replied, not wanting to let him go and hugging him even tighter. "That was pathetic wasn't it? Stupidest fight ever."

"Yes, I believe we should promise never to partake in that ever again. Agreed?" he asked backing away a bit and looking at her with his big black eyes filled with love.

"Agreed" she said and smiled at him matching his gaze.

He took her in his arms again and again they stayed like that for a while not saying a word.

Suddenly Severus stirred and took her hand. She looked at him in wonder.

"And now for the real apology" he leaned in and whispered in her ear and with a pop they were gone.

They were now standing in a room she recognized as her old potions classroom. She had to wonder what they were doing here.

"Severus why are we here? And how on earth did you Apparate us to Hogwarts? You can't…?"

"Apparate there" he interrupted. "Very true Miss Granger. As it is, this is only a room transfigured to look like my Potions classroom. And while we are here you are to call me Professor."

"Severus what in the bloody hell is going…" she started yelling but stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what he had in mind for the apology.

"Yes professor" she said obediently.

"Good girl" he purred, patting her affectionately on the back but quickly backing away. "Now Miss Granger… if you will please sit down it's time for your detention."

"Yes professor. Might I ask what my punishment will be?" she asked with a shaking voice, getting well into her role.

"You will be writing some lines for me today Miss Granger" he replied. "I think that 'I'll never steal from Professor Snape's stores again' 500 times will do. You may begin."

She moved to sit in a desk in the front row where she found a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink waiting for her. When she looked down she realized that she was no longer wearing a dress, but was dressed in her old school uniform.

" _I have no idea how he managed to do that. His magic never ceases to ama_ _ze me._ " she thought and laughed inside her head. " _And it still fits._ "

She didn't fail to notice that her skirt was a bit shorter than normal and that instead of her golden and red Gryffindor tie, she was wearing a green and silver Slytherin tie.

" _Oh you_ _dirty old man_ " she smirked to herself.

If her suspicions weren't wrong her undergarments were of the same colour.

"Miss Granger why haven't you started yet?" he yelled.

Picking her gaze up, she saw that while she was analyzing herself, he had seated himself at his desk and was now busying himself with grading papers.

" _He really wants to do this just so?_ " she thought. " _He's even grading papers, like he used to._ "

Shivering at his teacher's tone, she picked up the quill and, not answering his question, started writing.

Fifty lines through the assignment Snape stood up and walked to stand behind her.

"Only fifty lines Miss Granger?" he said with a mocking tone. "Tisk, tisk. I had though of you as a much faster writer."

"Sorry sir" she murmured, blushing and keeping her head down.

"No need for apology, Miss Granger. But I do believe this punishment isn't good enough to teach… _you... a... lesson..._ " he said in his silky, but low and husky baritone voice, nearing his lips to her ear and punctuating the last few words with a nibble of her earlobe.

"Sir?" she asked turning her head towards him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he replied.

"What are you doing professor?"

"Giving you appropriate punishment, Miss Granger." he smirked. "Now if you would please move over and lay across my desk. Face down."

Real fear spread across her face now as she moved, stunned and in shock, to lie across his desk. She hadn't expected him to go so far with this.

" _Although I don't really mind it_ " she thought to herself, feeling her knickers getting wetter by the minute.

The moment she put her head on the desk he got behind her and slowly moved his hand across her ass cheeks.

"Professor… what the…?" she started saying but he stopped her by putting his other hand on her mouth.

"No talking Miss Granger unless you are spoken to! No swearing either!" he said predicting her next words.

Then she felt him hike her skirt up and rub her bum. Then without any warning a blow came!

"Arrrrrrrrgh!" she cried!

"Did that hurt? Oh I'm sooo sorry" he sneered before hitting her again.

She yelled as much as she could but nothing helped. He kept hitting her again and again and again and again…. and again. None of her pleas helped and at each one of her cries of "please" he hit her harder and harder. Suddenly he stopped. She tried to turn around and see what he was doing, but he was holding her down with his hand. Next thing she knew was the feel of his fingers sliding beneath the elastic of her knickers. Her hand immediately flew down and tried to stop him, but he just brushed it away and continued his actions. Ten seconds later her knickers were gone and she could feel a breeze caress her warm folds. Then he touched her stinging ass cheeks.

"Mmm nice red colour" he commented. "Have you had enough? Have I taught you a valuable lesson, Miss Granger?"

She opened her mouth to say yes but apparently he had decided not to take her opinion on it and spanked her again. With each blow she could feel her folds become even wetter. This was turning her on.

" _You_ _dirty little girl…_ " she though to herself. " _He is spanking you as your Professor… and it's turning you on!_ "

She suspected that his sensitive nose had smelled her arousal because his hand moved further down and caressed her.

"I believe this isn't much of a punishment if you are enjoying it. And by the looks of it you really are, are you not, Miss Granger?" he smirked as he started to gently stroke her.

Now she was panting. His hands were heaven. While one of them slowly stroked her clit, he moved the other to roughly push two fingers inside of her without any warning. She gasped.

"My, my Miss Granger…." he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Do my ministrations arouse you?"

At that moment all coherent thoughts were lost in Hermione's head. That voice that sent chills down her spine, his hands caressing her folds and his arousal pressing against the small of her back. It was enough to make her come right there and then. The only answer to his question was panting and moaning.

"So tight" he groaned, losing control for a second as he fingered her, but quickly getting it back.

She felt his weight lift off of her and his hands leave her. She groaned in protest and tired to put that in words, but she didn't have the chance because she felt his cold breath on her dripping wet pussy. Darting his tongue out he slowly licked her slit, being careful not to touch her clit. He was teasing her. Licking and nipping and sucking. It was driving her mad with need. The release was building in the pit of her stomach and her bundle of nerves was swollen to the limit.

"Ahh…. professor…. feels….. sooo… goood..." she managed to say, moaning in between words.

"Mmmm…" he purred captivated in the task before him, not stopping even for a second.

When she was finally on the edge of climax he pulled away. As he was not holding her down anymore she turned her head to face him. He was standing up, her silky juices glistening on his mouth... he looked drop dead gorgeous. He saw her looking and licked his lips lusciously, wiping away the juices. Her breathing became even more ecstatic. The only thought running through her mind now was to launch herself at him, strip him and fuck him. Fuck him hard. But she knew she couldn't. He was in control. And even though she didn't want to admit it, deep down she knew that his domination of her body, was turning her on even more. Snape moved towards her, and he grabbed her arm, roughly, and turned her around to make her face him, as he kissed her passionately. She could still taste herself on his lips. His tongue plunged into her mouth and battled hers for domination. But she had no chance. She was under his dominance. At the heat of the kiss he backed away, leaving her hanging again.

"Get back into position Miss Granger. I have one more final lesson I need to teach you, in order to make your punishment complete." he growled.

"Yes Professor" she immediately obeyed, wanting release so badly.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of robes being discarded. Apparently he was taking his time doing it and torturing her even further. She dared not disobey him and stayed still, not even trying to turn around. Whimpering noises were beginning to emerge from her and she squirmed, trying to put pressure on her clit but gained nothing through the thick material of her skirt that had fallen over her hips again. The sound of a fly being unzipped put a stop to her actions and she tensed at what was to come. Suddenly she felt the tip of his cock teasing her pussy and brushing over her clit. A loud moan escaped her as she threw all of her remaining control to the wind. His loss of control was also apparent because he pushed roughly and swiftly into her wetness. As she enveloped him with her tight wet pussy, he groaned.

"So fucking good... so tight." he managed to blurt out before starting to move rapidly.

His movement was accompanied by another round of spanking which was getting her even closer to climax.

"Gods... More... Faster... Harder!"

"Can't deny a lady what she wants" he mumbled in between thrusts, already picking up the pace.

"Professor... gonna... cum... pls" she said losing her words in the moans.

Not leaving her and not slowing down he managed to turn her around and put her up on the desk. His black eyes were piercing her brown ones. Emotion flooded his gaze as he said:

"Say my name Hermione! Say it!" dropping the role play, wanting to enjoy what was left of their coupling.

"Severus..." she managed to whisper before screaming out loud as her orgasm took her. "Severuuuuus!"

The sensation of her walls clenching around him was enough to push him over the edge too.

"Hermioneeee!" he screamed her name before thrusting deep inside her and emptying himself, his eyes never leaving hers.

They rode through their orgasms together lost inside each other's souls. When they relaxed he collapsed on top of her. Her arms went around his back, tracing the patterns of his scars as he gently nipped her collarbone.

After their breathing slowed they lay on the desk, snuggled together tightly.

"Am I forgiven then love?" Severus asked turning to his side to look at her face.

"Certainly sweetheart. How could you not be after a performance like that?" she answered and chuckled.

"Oh, so I take it I guessed the theme?" he smiled mischievously.

"Most certainly love. The best way to celebrate our anniversary."

"My only remark is that we should consider to stop recreating it to the very last detail. Even the fight happens every year" he giggled.

"Fortunately the cause of the argument is different every year. But yes, it always leads to shagging in your classroom."

"We broke the tradition this year love. I couldn't take you to Hogwarts." he frowned.

She moved forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"No worries Sev. It was still great" she said.

"I am glad love." he smiled. "After all these years I still can't figure out what happened that day. You must have put some spell on me."

"I certainly did darling." she laughed. "I made you admit your feelings. It was a very... ummm... enlightening detention for both of us. I'm glad you decided it was necessary to use Legilimens on me."

"As am I love. As am I." he said before he kissed her. "Now shall we get back to doing something a bit more... productive?"

"You are a dirty, dirty old man. You know that right?" she said teasingly.

"I certainly am my love."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was up on FanFiction long ago but I decided to post here too.
> 
> It was supouse to be a gift then a Valentines Day fic and now just an ordinary one shot that I've worked hard on :D
> 
> Great thx to my friends Angela, Andrea and Emi for reading this and telling me their opinions and improvments.
> 
> Read and Review people :D I need something to make me smile :)


End file.
